The Secret
by AnnieDawg
Summary: Another OC story. Haru has the girls over one summer day.


It was one afternoon in early summer. The girls were at their new friend, Haru's house for a little get together.

An hour passed and the girls were getting tired of just dancing with each other with no boys around. So the girls decided to talk a bit. And by that, I mean gossip and talk about the ever so popular, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Would you rather do him on the beach or in the park" Karin directed her pervy question to Yamanaka Ino; who was probably most likely to even get his attention.

"Beach. Definitely the beach." She replied being sure of herself without even thinking it over.

"Wait, you didn't even ask if it was night or day. What kind of beach it was or even what season it was." Karin trapped Ino.

"This is so stupid!" Haru cried out.

The girls were mortified that someone didn't want to talk about what they considered to be a "god".

"What should we do then? Huh?" Karin snapped back after taking a few deep breaths.

"How about we go outside."

"And then we could play 'Truth-Or-Dare!" Ino added.

"I'll play." Haruno Sakura finally spoke up.

"Oh, forehead girl, I forgot you were even here!" chuckled Karin.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can call her that!" Ino hissed at the red headed girl.

"Why is that?" Karin smirked.

"I've been calling her that since we first became friends a long time ago."

"Are you sure it's not because you _love_ her?"

"What the hell?" Ino and Sakura synchronized in shouting and exchanged looks of disgust.

The two girls had been friends since they were about seven years old and Ino rescued poor little Sakura from even further humiliation because of her unusually large forehead. But as they grew older and they both started to become interested in the opposite sex and then Sakura found out that Ino liked the same guy as her. Well, you can imagine what happened to the friendship. They became rivals for a boy who showed absolutely no interest in either one of them, or any other girl for that matter. So they were both wasting their time. So the two girls tried to help each other again after they realized that dilemma. But they remained liking him all the same.

"Sure. Deny it now. But sooner or later you'll admit. Both of you guys will." Karin chuckled to herself.

"Really, what the hell is she trying to get at?" Ino whispered to Hinata, the shyest of the group, with a dazed look.

"That's one messed up chick." Haru said with a perplexed look on her face, staring at Karin as she walked ahead of everyone else.

"What do you think of that new kid over by Sakura's house?" Karin questioned in general.

There was a new boy, named Sai. He didn't talk much, and seemed to be a bit arrogant. The girls only saw him when he went outside on his yard, to paint something. He was very talented, but needed to humiliate himself a bit.

One time, Ino went over to Sakura's house and it was the first time that she'd even seen the boy. But Sakura had met him, when she was with her guy-friend, Uzumaki Naruto. The two boys didn't quite see eye to eye at the least. They argued about the dumbest things like Sakura's cup size and she had to hit both of them for even thinking about something so private to her. But she couldn't even remember how they even got into the argument in the first place. And she didn't even want to remember.

"I think he's creepy. He's too cocky. He doesn't talk a lot." Ino stuck her nose up at the thought of the new boy.

"Isn't he kind of like Sasuke though?" Haru pointed out to the "fangirl".

"Why don't you like him?" Karin stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the new girl in the group; trying to intimidate her.

"When did I ever say that I didn't like him?" Haru tried to clear herself.

"You don't have to. It's all in your attitude and what you say about him. It's all in your tone when you speak about him." Karin smirked.

"Well, maybe if he wasn't such a stuck up_** snob **_all of the-"

She was suddenly cut off by Karin pressing her index finger against Haru's lips as she was about to finish her sentence. Karin simply didn't want to hear the last word.

Haru looked down at Karin's finger, a bit cross-eyed. She shook Karin off of her and stuck her nose up in the air. She hated Karin with a passion and only invited her along because Karin was a new girl too and didn't make friends too easily.

"I dare Haru to go to Sasuke's house and ring the doorbell." Karin broke the silence.

Haru found her heart drop.

Her heart then started to beat faster and faster as she realized that the other girls all had their eyes on her. Dead in their tracks, staring at the girl who basically said that she hated the boy. So the girls were wondering, why she would stop at that dare. Was there any way that maybe, she had tried to hide her feelings for the one guy that everyone else seemed to be interested in.

"Fine." Haru finally muttered, not daring to make eye-contact with the other girls.

Karin giggled as she finally got the truth out of Haru.


End file.
